One Night Out!
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: Warning: SMUT! Lemon Yaoi ZackxCloud "Please Cloudy! It'll be fun, promise! You gotta go," Zack pleaded. Cloud felt a shove from behind him - he didn't notice the boy slip mako in his drink...


**"Please Cloudy! It'll be fun, promise! You gotta go," Zack pleaded with his puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.**

Cloud swirled the drink in his short glass as he watched the liquid spin in the cup. His other hand held his head up as it dug deep into his hair; head tilted to the side with a scowl that would make the great Sephiroth pity the poor boy. He sat at the bar with the loud; obnoxious...; music and lights blaring and flickering over the crowd. The only thing he could hear over the music was the feeble attempts of the crowd of people swarming throughout the building trying to speak over said music. Cloud sighed once more his blue orbs still dully watching the swirling copper liquid; he swore that no matter how much of the disgusting liquid he ingested it would not help.

"It'll be fun Cloud. You have to go Cloud," Cloud muttered in a mocking tone to himself. He glanced over his shoulder to find Zack dancing in the crowd; Zack threw a hand in the air waving Cloud over to him only to pout when Cloud's frown deepened and retreated to viewing his glass once more. He snorted as he shoved the glass to his lips and tilted his head back downing the substance in one go; his face twisted but he motioned for the bartender to get him another. A hand snaked it's way to Cloud's shoulder and he tensed; turning around in his chair he propped his elbows behind him on the bar and leaned back to give Zack an arched brow and a very 'friendly' glare. Zack only rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his eyes ran a circle around the place with a quick whistle; Man was he in for it... Cloud heard the clank of his glass on the bar behind him and turned his head briefly to thank Tifa for the drink. His eyes than quickly focused back on Zack, "..Yes..??"

Zack nearly flinched at the annoyed tone, "Well um... heh.. Thought you'd have a little bit more fun if you were.. you know.. dancing with me instead of sitting here at the bar..."

Cloud only raised a brow, "Have I ever given you any indication that I 'dance'..."

Zack just smiled under the scrutiny, "Nooooo... but! You might enjoy yourself.. especially if it's with me," Zack gave Cloud a suggestive brow which Cloud only scoffed at turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. Cloud felt Zack pull him up from the bar stool and rest one hand on his hip just barely over his ass and the other pulling Cloud's hand up to his lips. He pushed Cloud's hip's into his own as he kissed Cloud's fingers speaking in a teasing tone in between kissing each digit," Come. Dance. With. Me...Cloud," he spoke the voice in a husky tone. The tone; the kissing; and the down below pressure did manage to break Cloud's concentration..a little.. but he fought to keep his cool over the scarlet blush that now slipped over his cheeks; his voice warning, "...Zack.." Zack began to sway his hips against Cloud's to the music, "Please..." Cloud glared; he wasn't falling for this again; he pushed Zack back, "I said I don't dance."

Zack pouted but threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine.. but if you change your mind you know where to find me," with one last wink and suggestive grip to Cloud's hip Zack made his way to the dance floor.

Cloud frowned as he fought to keep his blush at bay; as he composed himself he felt a shove from behind him. He whipped around to see a young male smile sheepishly, "Sorry buddy I didn't mean it! Must of had to much to drink." Cloud dismissed him with a growing frown; as the boy moved away Cloud didn't catch the slick hand that slipped something into his glass. Cloud sat back down and let out a heavy breath, "This night just can't get any better..." Cloud swirled his cup once again and stared into it contents, "Maybe theres hope with a few more of these; the least I can do is forget how bad this night is going. Bottoms up..." Cloud tilted the glass to his lips and drank it in one gulp; his brows furrowed a bit at the taste. Did Tifa give him something different?Cloud just shook his head staring down; hopefully it's stronger at least....

A few minutes later and Cloud felt his stomach flutter; he frowned; he didn't drink that much did he? He shifted a little strangely off his seat and made his way to the club's bathroom. He edged over to one of the sinks placing his hands on either side of the porcelain. His breath was becoming a little ragged; he groaned. What the fuck was wrong with him anyway? He looked at himself in the mirror; he took notice of the small drops of sweat making his way down forehead. The shimmer matting his features and his lids drooped. He quickly ran cold water; the room was just to damn hot!; grabbing handfuls into his palms he splashed the water over his face. He blinked at the sensation as his hands connected to his face softly. The water and the feeling of his hands caused a light moan to press past his lips. The skin was almost numb but completely responsive to every inch of skin that was touched. Cloud had to touch his face again; imagine being kissed by Zack.. but the sensation rippled throughout your body as if he was really kissing all over at the same time; at least that's the only way Cloud could explain the sensation. And god did it feel good!

Cloud's eyes widened as the bathroom lights bathed him in a pale blue glow; weren't the lights just white a minute ago.... Cloud squeaked as he caught his eyes in the mirror; they were glowing green and no wait... red.. no purple... blue wait yellow! What..the!

Cloud rushed out of the bathroom and into the crowd searching for Zack. Cloud froze in place in the middle of the sea of bodies dancing; grinding together. Cloud choked out an 'Oh god...' as everyone in the rooms' forms seemed to melt together; the colors flashing over head flashing before his eyes making everyone glow. Cloud bit his lip as he watched the forms of couples or strangers move together; he almost forgot to breath. "Oh..fuck...," Clouds eyes darted around; everyone seemed to be staring at him. But the eyes were hungry; gods it seemed like they all were ready to pounce him. He moaned at the thought of how each touch felt like Zack's kisses and how it would feel if all of them touched him at once; Cloud screamed in his mind 'What the fuck are you thinking!!' "Oh Gaia..." Cloud groaned as he pushed through the crowd; his eye lids becoming heavy as he moved through the crowd. Every bump against his body felt like he was being groped and he silently cursed as he felt the organ between his legs pulse at every impact. The colors overwhelmed him; they swirled just like the bodys meshing together on the dance floor. He felt amazingly light his feet didn't even feel like they were connecting to the ground. His eyes finally settled on the raven haired beauty, "Thank Gaia!!"

Cloud all but ran to the boy; Zack turned just in time to catch Cloud as he tripped forward. Cloud felt like jello in his hands as the boy all but slithered like jelly in his grip, "Cloud? What happened are you ok?"

Cloud couldn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Zack's waist his cheek pressed hard against the man's left hip. Cloud licked his lips, 'If he thought anyone's touch was amazing than Gaia what Zack's touch was doing to him right now!' Cloud could feel Zack's arms under his shoulder trying to hold him up; his torso bent forward at an odd angle and because of this Cloud shivered at the feel of Zack's breath inching down the exposed skin above the collar of his shirt. Cloud moaned a little as he pushed himself to his feet; Zack following him on the way up arms still latched under his armpits for support.

Cloud felt any rationality starting to slip away from him; Gaia did Zack feel good.... Cloud pushed forward into the man effectively grabbing his ass with his left and pulling Zack's ear closer to his mouth. He pushed Zack's hips into his. He shuddered at the contact; each and every simple contact made him feel as though he was on the verge of having an orgasm. A hot and heavily husky tone passed over Zack's ear, "You tease me..." Zack's own form shuddered at the lust filled tone; his eyes wide and voice a little shaky, "Cloud?"

Cloud didn't know what he was saying; he didn't care; he was lost in ecstasy; in pure bliss. Zack could feel the boy rock hard against his hip and blinked rapidly, "Cloud... What are you..."

Cloud's lips enclosed over Zack's earlobe; he lightly sucked on it and relished how his lips tingled against the lobe. He licked with the tip of his tongue from Zack's ear to the area right under it connecting to his neck. Cloud moaned again the feeling of Zack's skin against his lips sent shivers up and down his spine, "I want to have some fun...." Zack's breath hitched; What was going on with the blonde? His lover was always shy; sure Cloud had gotten brave in the bedroom a few times to talk dirty or suggest new things; but really that was only when he was slightly intoxicated. Zack pondered whether or not the boy had too many drinks but dismissed the thought; he had been watching Cloud and he only had two drinks. His lover was no light weight it took him a few just to get a buzz. Zack felt his cheeks go red as sure felt Cloud's hand - the one not currently groping his ass - trail under his shirt and over his chest. The nimble fingers dancing around the toned skin tracing every curve with feather like touches; the contact made Zack gasp as chills ran up and down his spine and he felt Goosebumps rise over his skin.

For Cloud to go this in public no less was completely unheard of, "Cloud; we should get you home..."

The boy only giggled as Zack had to practically carry the boy on his back. The boy found it a great opportunity to reach forward under Zack's shirt and caress his nipples; pinching and teasing them with his touches. Cloud marveled at the feel and with even more curiosity took his free hand to explore elsewhere..

"Cloud," Zack nearly yelled as he jumped in astonishment; the boy had successfully wormed his way past the rim of Zack's jeans and was so close to reaching his target. Zack shooed his hand away and hurried back to Fenrir. He sat Cloud in front of him on the bike and sat down behind the boy turning on the engine. "We'll be home soon ok?" Zack knew from the glazed look in the blonde's eyes that he wasn't going to get a respond; or at least a logical one. He took off and rushed down the highway to get back to their apartment. Cloud thought it a great idea to take this time to turn himself around on the seat; Zack all but screamed at him in protest almost swerving the bike. Cloud chuckled and wrapped his legs around Zack's waist before doing the same around his chest with his arms. Clouds fingers stroked at Zack's skin as he kissed the boy's neck; Zack could only shriek as he concentrated on the road. By the time they got to the house Zack wanted to strangle the boy; he almost got them killed countless times! But the feeling of Cloud's lips continuing to explore his neck, collar bone and ears; nibbling, licking, and teasing. "Gaia Cloud what's gotten into you!!"

Zack held the boy against him as he pulled himself off the bike all the while the blonde whispering lustfully into his ear, "I need you.. I want you inside me; I want to be inside of you.."

Zack's eyes couldn't go any wider as he stumbled into the house; he tried to pry Cloud off of him finding it to be rather difficult. He managed to squirm away but Cloud quickly grabbed Zack's wrist and thrust him backwards with one powerful yank to the wall behind him. Cloud than took Zack's other wrist and pinned the two on either side of Zack's head; he moved both wrists above Zack's head and grabbed them with one hand holding them firmly. His other hand glided through Zack's hair and down the side of his face trailing lines down his neck before reaching the offensive button up shirt. Cloud made quick work of it as his fingers nimbly peeled the buttons from the fabric opening it up to view Zack's chest. He watched the quick steady breaths as his hands danced down the firm sun kissed body. Cloud nearly moaned at the feel of each toned muscle as his fingers rose and fell with the skin underneath them. Cloud took a nipple into his mouth extracting a moan from Zack's lips; his hand moving to make quick work at Zack's pants. Cloud pulled back his lips from the now hardened nipple leveling his eyes with Zack's as his breaths brushed over his chest, "I just can't get enough of you...."

Zack blinked furiously; dropping his hands from Zack's wrists Cloud peeled away Zack's pants and boxers leaving them down at the boys ankles. Cloud let his hands ghost over Zack's pale legs and with a thud Zack's head flew back as he felt Cloud enclose his mouth over his member. Cloud's gentle sucking and teasing tongue made him twitch as he began to get harder and harder. "Cloud..." Zack warned this time; if Cloud kept on going Zack didn't know if he could stop himself. Zack moaned as his knees almost buckled; Cloud moving to swallow him whole allowing his tongue to flicker over the base of his cock. Cloud hummed over Zack the sensation making both boys moan deeply. Cloud quickly stripped himself of his own pants and boxers and unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt. He tugged Zack down to the floor drawing his mouth from the boys now aching hard member. Cloud's eyes still half lidded from lust bore into Zack's own lust hazed eyes.

Cloud slammed his lips into Zack's as his hand slithered around the erect member. He pumped Zack slowly; hand tight around him. Cloud moved his mouth away briefly to nip at Zack's throat; taking a moment to release come saliva onto his fingers. Zack didn't seem to notice and this fact along made Cloud's lips turn upwards in a smirk as he continued his assault on the boys neck. Reaching back with his coated fingers Cloud prodded his entrance to prepare himself; unnoticed by Zack. Cloud backed away after feeling he was ready he quickly surrounded Zack's cock with his mouth; when pulling up he left extra spit and with his hand following effectively lathered up the hard organ. Cloud retreated to Zack's lips again as he hovered his entrance over Zack's pulsing cock. Before Zack knew what hit him Cloud slammed himself down pushing himself all the way onto the now moaning boy. Zack lost all train of thought as his lips parted and he threw his head back once again; loosing Cloud's lips in the process. Cloud smirked as he allowed his lips to trail over the exposed neck slowly raising himself up to the head of Zack's cock before pushing himself down slowly over him again. Zack's hands instinctively went to Cloud's hips as he shuddered; he grasp tightly at the boys hips trying to push him down harder around him. Cloud kept his pace agonizingly slow and steady. Gaia all Zack wanted was to slam into the boy; even thrusting his hips upwards only made Cloud move along with him thus defeating the purpose in the first place.

"Cl-Cloud... Gaia please......," Zack moaned as the boy kept at his rhythm. Cloud arched back as he felt Zack hit his G. He moaned loudly and lost himself as he thrust himself down harder and faster; each time hitting the same spot. Clouds moaning and thrusting wildly down on Zack's member made Zack feel surrounded in a heavy bliss. Zack called out Cloud's name he was on the edge; he was so close and Cloud's moans and cries were just to much. Cloud pulled himself off of Zack kissing the boy and turned to his hands and knees in front of the other. He arched his back in a very cat like manner, "Fuck me.. I want you to.."

Zack bit his lip; god what happened to his shy lover?? Not that he could complain....

Zack positioned himself onto his knees and grabbed hold of his cock guiding it to Cloud's tight ass; he pushed himself in slowly half way in Cloud slammed his hips back causing a loud moan to pass through Zack's lips, "Holy Shiva; Cloud!" Zack pulled back and thrust himself back in; holding Cloud's hips he began a steady pace. He slammed himself into Cloud than slowly pulled back to pull himself all the way out to the tip of his cock before slamming himself back in again. Cloud groaned, "Fast..Faster ...Gaia Zack please..."

Zack complied and slammed himself in faster and faster; his hands trailing up Cloud's spine and up his neck than to the back of his head. He grasped Clouds hair and gently pulled the boys neck back as he pulled Cloud back into him all at the same time thrusting himself in. "Li-Like that baby..?" Zack practically moaned out; Gaia he was so close...

Cloud moaned his reply, "mmmmm...you like fucking me?" Zack thought stupid question but the following took him completely off guard, "You like fucking my tight little ass?" Cloud talking dirty?!!??!?! Zack groaned it was just to much; he wrapped his hand that once grasped Cloud's hair around Clouds cock. He stroked the organ along with his thrust; Cloud moaned loudly.

"D..dun...Don't ...stop ugh...," Cloud shuddered as he to felt release building. "Cum with me...," Zack slammed deep inside of Cloud a few more times before he filled his young lover who shivered with his own release, "Now...ugh.." Cloud panted he could feel Zack pull back and the sensation of him leaving his body made him whimper. Cloud turned around to a now spent Zack, "I'm not done with you yet.."

Zack's eyes went wide, "Are you.. kidding?" Zack was barely holding himself up on his out stretched arms as Cloud pushed himself in between the boys legs. Cloud smothered his own cock with his cum before taking the excess to prod at Zack's entrance. Zack gasped as he watched Cloud; his eyes trailed down to what SHOULD have been softened between Cloud's legs. Zack gulped as he saw that Cloud's erection hadn't in the slightest been effected from his release; it was still impossibly hard. Cloud pushed Zack gently back to the floor as he positioned himself to rub the tip of his cock over his entrance. Cloud watched Zack's eyes close in ecstasy as he pushed his tip in than pulled out continuing the motion till he knew he could push in more without hurting Zack. Cloud's mouth moved over every inch of Zack's body that he could reach marveling at all the sounds he extracted from the raven haired beauty. Cloud pushed himself into Zack slowly; every inch slowly making it's way in. Cloud's hands trailed to cup Zack's chin his thumb brushing over Zack's lips. Zack opened his mouth and slipped his tongue across the digit reaching his mouth forward to gently suck and teethe on it. Cloud smirked as he thrust himself in and out of his lover twisting his hips in circles. Cloud sat up taking Zack's legs and pulling them over his shoulders; his hands than settling on Zack's hips as he rose the boy's hips off the ground. He slammed down into Zack's body and felt every inch fall into the tight orifice. Cloud moaned; never before had he been so deep in Zack; come to think of it this was the first time he ever had the gull to even do this. Somehow that made everything that much more amazing. Every time Cloud thrust into Zack the colors would appear again; twisting Zack in cool tones of blues and greens. Ever time he felt Zack tighten around him made his vision burn white and his body feel like it too was surrounded by the same warmth. Moans filled the air from both him and his lover wiggling underneath him; he pounded himself into Zack harder and faster. Zack moaned his softened cock now raised at full attention; Cloud wrapped his hand around the member and pumped it the way Zack had not to long ago. Cloud mimicked his thrusts; Zack shuddered as he felt himself near his organism. He could feel himself approaching another release, "Z-Zack..!" Cloud felt himself cumming in Zack as Zack soon followed suit; he sealed his lips over his lovers and... pouted?

"...Gaia Cloud.. What..? What's wrong?" Zack could hardly believe Cloud would pout at their cumming twice.

Cloud pulled himself out of Zack waiting a moment before thrusting himself back in; Zack moaned. "I'm still horny...mmm it's not... I can't...," Cloud pulled back out and grasped his cock tightly.

Zack raised a brow; his lover was indeed still hard, "Cloud what happened at the bar?"

Cloud only pouted gripping harder at his member praying for it to relent, "I-I don't know... After you left I sat back down at the bar and than...."

"And than...," Zack urged him on.

"No; before I sat down someone knocked into me and... he must have.. he put something in my drink! How did I not...," the frustrated blonde's brows pinched together as he whimpered again at his still hard member.

Zack blinked wide, "He slipped you Mako..."

"Slipped me what?!"

Zack gulped, "Uh.. well... it's this new drug... er.. date rape drug.. I didn't say anything about it did I?"

Cloud groaned, "Of all the fucking....," he couldn't help but stroke himself, ".. That would be something....you should...t-tell me!"

Zack licked his lips at the sight; it was hard not to find the blonde pleasuring himself insanely hot even under the current circumstance. He snapped himself from his daze, "It's a... aphrodisiac.. but it's got a mixture like ecstasy in it as well..."

Cloud tugged harder at himself, "H-Hoow... l-long..."

Zack bit his lip; it was just... Cloud was just to hot; and touching himself... Zack crawled over to Cloud whispering, "Only a couple of hours, it depends; when did you... start?"

Cloud moaned as Zack wrapped his lips around Cloud's head and started sucking, "Ug...t-two..hou...oh...."

Zack hummed a 'hm' around the tip of Cloud's member as he pushed his lips further down to take all of Cloud's pulsing cock inside his mouth and down his throat. "T-two and a half," Cloud blurted out as his vision began to see stars all over again. Zack worked his hands in-between Cloud's legs; one effectively pumping the base of Cloud's member while the fingers of his other hand worked their way inside him to find that special spot that he knew would make the boy moan. The combined pleasure of Zack's mouth meeting his hands as they moved up and down his cock and the sensation of Zack's fingers digging inside of him were driving Cloud crazy. His hips bucked and his moans grew louder and louder; they all but turned to cries of pleasure as he felt Zack's tongue work along the sides of his cock. Zack applied even more pressure with his hands and sucked harder at Cloud's head. Cloud bucked and squirmed and moaned; he was getting close again. The assault of Zack's hands tongue mouth and fingers was proving to much for the already sensitive boy. "Za...gaaia...I..."

Zack smirked as he moved his mouth over the tip of Cloud's cock and sucked harder moving his tongue over the slit and the underside of his tip. His fingers pressing deeper as his other hand pumped faster and harder; Cloud shivered as he screamed Zack's name cumming hard. Zack greedily drank ever last drop; lapping the head for any remnants, "Feeling... better..?

Cloud shivered finally feeling the tension in his member relent; as the member grew softer cloud whispered, "I think I need... water.. and.. lots of sleep.."

Zack smirked and stood on his own shaky legs as he picked Cloud up and carried him to the bedroom; they never did make it that far into the apartment. After lying Cloud down in the bed he quickly fetched the boy some water; he handed the glass to Cloud smiling softly at his lovers worn expression. Cloud eagerly drank every drop and set the glass on the end table next to the bed before collapsing back onto the bed, "Never...again.."

Zack chuckled, "Aw... it wasn't all 'that' bad... I think the night turned out rather well..."

Cloud's blush heated up his entire body and Zack had to duck from the pillow the blonde chucked at him. Zack only chuckled as he moved into the bed and curled up against Cloud. The blonde arched a brow but smiled contently; it was nice to have Zack cuddling him. He pulled the raven haired boy closer and stroked his hair lovingly as he was lulled into sleep. No matter how the night turned out one thing was for certain; he would never be dragged out to that god forsaken place ever again, no matter how many puppy dog eyes and pouts Zack pulled out of his hat!

----------------------------

Random Smut.............. er..... hopefully random GOOD smut? Review! If no reviews I'll assume it's horrible and thus my smut days will be over......... let me know if you liked it! Thanx for reading!


End file.
